The Shadow Of Remnant
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Jack Crimson or more well known as the team leader of Team JFCV, but individually he is known as 'The Man Without A Semblance'. Rumor has it that he actually has not semblance and others say that no one is worth enough to show his semblance, but little do they know he's got a big secret that's about to be revealed real soon. A Shadow Fight x RWBY crossover


**Prologue**

 _As he dodged another swipe from a beowolf claw he positioned his spear backwards and thrusted stabbing a boarbatusk in the process. Whirling the pointed weapon like a staff he then grabbed the very end of the spear, extending the radius if his spin attack, several grimm were knocked away and were sent flying some who were unfortunate collided with the trees breaking their spine and everything else. He gave a big sigh to release the pent up stess he's exerting over his already beaten and torn body. He looked up only to see more approaching grimm surrounding him._

 _He gave a quiet but morbid chuckle as he stared at the red eyes that were staring back. He looked back to see a dark cave, to anyone it would just appear as an ordinary cave with the occasional Death Stalker lurking around but to him it meant the whole world to him, because inside that cave were his injured teammates._

 _"I guess this is it huh?" He asked himself_

 _He looked up at the sky to see yhe shattered moon and then stared back again at the creatures of grimm most of their legs were bent ready to tear him up the moment he becomes vulnerable or weak. He inhaled deeply, gathering all of the pent up energy to him it felt like an eternity had passed while he was channeling his power but in reality its effects were instant._

 _The shadows of the night slowly but surely moved towards him, it started from his legs then slowly swirled its way up to his torso, from there the shadows split and continued to spread through his arms from his right arm the shadows also infected the cane with its powere as well. Simultaneously the shadows also climbed up his neck and slowly engulfed his head._

 _After he was swallowed by the darkness a heavy, thick and threatening atmosphere entered the grimms' senses telling all of them to either run away or surrender and follow their target's orders and even though grimm don't carry a soul or any qualities that a human or faunus have, for the first time in forever these particular group of grimm experienced their first emotion._

 _Fear._

 _They all took a step back as they eyed the figure infront of them, the shadows that were engulfing him were whipping around violently but settled the moment the shadows finally swallowed the human. When the unusual tranformation finally finished the human opened his eye. Blue eyes stared back at the grimm. When they saw this the feeling of comfort and affection came through their soulless bodies. So there was actually nothing to fear from._

 _The same heavy atmosphere came back but this time it was stronger than the previous one by tenfold, some of the younger grimm were actually shivering in pure terror as they looked at their supposed prey now turned predator. Instead of the kind blue eyes that were staring, blood crimson eyes were staring back promising the creatures of destruction **actual** destruction and the feeling of true fear._

 _But non of those descriptions described the pure terror they felt the moment the human opened his mouth._

 _"Enough fooling around... let us dance..." he said but his time his voice was all distorted and it was nothing compared to the previous voice._

 _It was as if he was darkness incarnate._

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go guys a new story, I was actually debating on whether I should go for Assassination Classroom x RWBY first or Shadow Fight x RWBY but in the end it was the latter that won. But don't worry! For those who are actually interested in the former story I'll be making one real soon. If your complaining that the prologue is too short try typing the story on an iPhone 5 huh?!**

 **I guess that's all I have to say.**

 **Peace~**


End file.
